Like falling asleep
by Maratka
Summary: The Demigods are loosing in the Giant war, so now they have to do a great sacrifice


**The Demigods are loosing in the Giant war and have to make a sacrifice...**

**This is my first published fanfic ever, so YAY! I hope you will enjoy it :)**

Here it was. The end of the war. No matter we failed. The most important thing was that no one is going to die. Oh, maybe not anybody. Just two more people.

Few hours ago gods gave up. We tried to fight, but it was almost impossible without their help. Finally, after a short talk with Reyna we took white flags and marched to place where Gaia was reborning. I saw a smile on her face.

"The greatest heroes are giving up? Even you, child of Athena?" She looked at me in a mean way.

I tried to look her in the eye but it was really difficult. Her eyes were gray, green and blue at the same time, so I felt like I'm looking at my dead siblings, Percy and even Luke.

Inhale, exhale. If you loose, do it with honour.

I knew the price of loose. Shedding the Blood of Olympus. Gaia has to kill two of us to be totally reborn. But if you compare these two to hundreds dead heroes it's not that many. See, that's the thing about being the child of Athena. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something or someone. But I didn't have any idea how could we pick up that "someones".

"Do you know what is going to happen right now?" She asked.

And we knew. I looked at all heroes standing in a line. Then, I realised that I sentenced two of them to a terrible death. Maybe even worse than being stabbed by a sword or shot by an arrow. Somewhere near me I found determined green eyes and realised something else. Percy is going to sacrifice himself. I decided that if he does it, I'll do it with him. I saw him taking a deep breath and making a step forward. Then, he looked at me and shook his head. Left, right, left.

No, no, no. I have to do that. I can't watch him dying.

Suddenly, we heard an awful laughter. "Do you think you can pick someone up? No, I am the winner and I am the one who picks up."

We looked at each other with kind of relief. Percy came back with an angry face. "First person to help me with my reborning is going to be a child of war. I'll let you know my mercy. You can pick him up. HIM."

I heard a quiet argument on my left and then... It was Frank who finally came to Gaia. No wonder, especially when Hazel was in the Underworld again. Gaia used few spells so Frank couldn't move and was separated from us. Everything I could see was that Gaia took a dagger and cut his wrists deeply. He collapsed and Mother Earth forgot about him, but we still couldn't go near the place full of blood where Frank was lying.

"Now you have no choice. The last demigod to give me back my power is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Inhale, exhale. If you die, do it with honour.

I hear Percy shouting but he seems to be far away. Gaia does the same to me she has done to Frank, but when she spilled enough blood to be reborn, the barrier disappeared.

The pain wasn't so terrible.

I guess Frank was currently saying hello to Hazel, so his siblings buried him in his shroud to set him on fire.

I fell down to my knees and then Percy run up to me. He wanted to try to heal my wounds but I looked him in the eye and said "You can't handle it. Just stay with me. Please." I almost whispered the last word.

Things that happened after that lasted maybe two minutes but for me, it seemed like forever.

Percy, still holding me tightly, pressed his lips to mine. Gently, because he didn't want to cause me pain. Kisses were short and jerky but delicate. When we parted, he locked his eyes with mine one more time. "I didn't even try to save you, Annabeth. Now I'm not trying either. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then, the first tear fell down. It was the first time I saw Percy crying.

"You wouldn't stop her, Seaweed Brain." Saying his nickname made me feel better. Like we are twelve again, arguing all the time and a bit safe. I wanted to l comfort him but suddenly I remembered how I felt when he stepped forward to sacrifice himself. And I realised I can't comfort him. Instead of that, I kissed him one more time, barely touching his trembling lips. I was losing the rest of my strength so I just whispered "Thank you". I closed my eyes and a lonely tear fell on my mouth. Salty, like the ocean. That made me feel safe. I felt Percy, my dear Seaweed Brain on my side, so I imagined we are under the deck of Argo II again. And I just fell asleep.


End file.
